maelstrom of the prime dimension
by StrikeExia
Summary: Naruto had a normal life. Sure he had memories of a past life but nothing he couldn't handle. That is until an alien princess decided to crash into his bathtub and turned his world upside down. He just hoped that things were normal back home... Are those bat wings? Why can he never catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

**StrikeExia here, for those waiting for me to update my Naruto x gundam seed/ kamen rider stories, both chapters are about 50% done. It took me longer than I thought to get back in to writer mode. So, I decided to do some other stories just to get the creative juices flowing. I finished a few so I decided to post them, including this rewrite.**

**IMPORTANT – Read before reading story**

**Just want to let you guys know a few things:**

**Originally this was a Naruto x To love ru x Highschool DxD xover. That has mostly stayed the same however an edited version of Shinmai Maou no Testament has been added. There will also be several characters from different anime/manga that will appear. In the original fic there was also going to be references to other anime/manga as well but I just didn't say anything.**

**I have changed Naruto's background slightly as well as his abilities. Now he is more of a reincarnated Naruto rather than being fully reborn. So his personality will be slightly different. **

**By the end of the story it will be godlike issei and uber godlike BAMF Naruto. Also the pairings is Issei x Harem and Naruto x Massive Harem. I will be using characters from other series, but it will most likely just be a couple so if characters from one show pop up don't expect all the other characters from that show to appear and/or be added to the harem if their female. Also, Rias won't be in Issei's harem. I'm telling you this because nearly all of Issei's major power ups come from his relationship with Rias. So, at some point Issei's powers will change.**

**When you read this chapter you will notice that there are several facts that are missing. To find out what they are you will either have to wait for them to be revealed in this story or the prequel I plan on writing after the riser arc. **

**Finally, I'm not a good writer so this will most likely be amateurish. Please bear with me, hopefully I'll get better as time goes on.**

**For those that have read all of that and still want to read, please enjoy. **

The morning sun was breaking through the curtain, causing the person lying in bed to stir. He began to move around to get comfortable and try to go back to sleep. Sadly, he was failing miserably. Seeing that going back to sleep was no longer an option the person decided to get up.

The person in bed is a 15 year old boy with spiky brown hair. However, strangely he had blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks in his cheeks. Three on each cheek. This was Hyoudou Naruto, the youngest of Hyoudou family.

As he tried to get up he felt a weight on his chest. Naruto looked down and saw pink hair. He sighed.

"You really have to stop sneaking into my bed Momo. You're even worse than Lala; at least she stopped after a while. Don't you get tired of this?" He questioned.

When he didn't get a reply he pulled his sheets down and was surprised by what he saw. Snuggled on his chest was not Momo but her sister Nana. Naruto had a gentle smile on his face. After the incident was that person Nana became scared to sleep on her own for some time and for some reason she always snuck into his bed. It took some time but she is now able to sleep by herself again. However, every now and then she will sneak into his room.

The action of removing his sheet caused her to stir. Nana is a 15 year old girl, with pink shoulder length hair that she normally keeps in a twin tail fashion, purple eyes and a petite figure. She slowly rose up from bed and cutely rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Nana froze. She stiffly turned to the voice that she has grown rather fond of, although she will never admit it. She looked at Naruto, who continued to stare at her with a smile on his face. Then she noticed his clothing, or rather his lack of clothing. Over the years Naruto has developed a habit of sleeping in his underwear and occasionally nude. Today happened to be a naked day. She erupted into a full body blush.

"Nana, what's wrong?"

Naruto began to move his face closer to hers until his forehead was touching hers.

"You don't seem to have a fever?"

The moment their foreheads touched, Nana froze again. After a moment she did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed and slapped him across the face with her full strength before rushing out of his room leaving Naruto on the floor with his cheek throbbing. A few moments later a woman walked into his room. She is a tall woman with short white hair, tanned skin and golden-green eyes. She is wearing a French maid outfit. However, that was not the strange part. What was strange was he rabbit like horns sticking out of her head, her rabbit like tail and pointed ears. This is Naruto's 'maid', Zest. She had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks due to Naruto's appearance.

"Good morning Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed. No matter how much he tried she still refused to drop the'-sama' whnever she spoke to him.

"Yo. What you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Mikan-san has finished making breakfast. Everyone else apart from you and Nana are downstairs."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a moment."

After she left he ran his hand through his hair and began to think about how he ended up like here. He lived a good and long life in the elemental nations. He fulfilled two out of three of his dreams. He brought a lasting peace to his home and had a family. The one thing he was unable to do was become hokage. You see as soon as the war came to an end the civilian council called a meeting. The Nidaime, Tobirama, created a law which allows for the civilian council to be able to call meetings without the consent of the hokage as well as pass laws and that is precisely what they did. It was only when they returning shinobi arrived back that they found out.

They learned about Sasuke returning to Konoha during the battle against Madara them during the battle and passed a law stating that he was to become the next Hokage. Everyone was outraged by this, including Sasuke, but since the war wasn't officially over they couldn't do anything about it. You see 95% of the people of Konoha didn't hate Naruto, however over half of the civilian council were in the 5% that did hate him. So of course they would do something like this.

Sasuke refused at first but they gave him two options. Become Hokage or become breeding stock. Surprisingly Naruto was fine with Sasuke being hokage and after much convincing he was able to calm the village down and to give Sasuke a chance. You see he wanted to become Hokage to be recognised, but he didn't need it anymore. So instead he decided to become a travelling sage like his teacher before him. Sasuke did offer Naruto the position as his main advisor after he replaced most of the civilian council but he still refused.

Sasuke could never shake off the guilt of taking away his best friends dream so he gave him a precious gift; his original eyes. After he had Itachi's transplanted he never had his originals destroyed. Using Naruto's six paths yang chakra they were able to be healed and transplanted. With the eyes, he gave Naruto a scroll containing all his techniques and mangekyo techniques, since it seems he possessed them. They looked just like Sasuke's but he colour was reversed and due to his Uzumaki heritage, the eyes never deteriorated.

With his gift Naruto set off on his journey but he wasn't alone. Hinata gave the title of clan heir to her sister so that she could follow him, Tsunade left Shizune in charge of the hospital and Karin enjoyed being around him. One thing that changed about Naruto after the war is that he was able to tell when someone had feelings for him and surprisingly he ended up with a harem. Even Tsunade was a part of it and by using Kurama's chakra he was able to get her pregnant. So life was defiantly good. However, he encountered a problem. His heritage.

His Uzumaki blood mixed together with his massive chakra reserve meant that he outlived all of his generation. He was happy to be there for the birth of his great grandchildren, but it was hard living so long without them. So, when death came for him he embraced it with a smile. However what happened next surprised him.

**Flashback start**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself to be 17 again. He didn't know what to suspect after dying, after releasing Kurama of course, he didn't want his best friend to have to wait several years before he was truly free because he had to reform. After looking around he noticed that the surroundings looked familiar. That's right he was in space for some reason. Last time he was in space was when he battled Toneri. This was completely unexpected. Naruto simply waited for something to happen. It's not like he had much of a choice. After some time he noticed that something was approaching as it got closer he was able to make out what it was. It was a large red… snake?

No. Not a snake, it was an eastern crimson dragon that towered over him. It was even bigger than the ten tails. However it looked like it was made of flame. The dragon's yellow eyes were staring into Naruto's blue orbs.

**"So we finally meet hatchling."**

The dragon's deep voice knocked Naruto out of his trance. After taking a moment to compose himself he replied.

"You sound like you were expecting me?"

Naruto was pleased that his voice didn't show how scared he was right now.

**"That's right hatchling. I have been waiting for this moment."**

"Why?"

**"Let me tell you story. Along time ago there was a lonely dragon. For you see no matter how long he waited, he was always alone. After growing tired of the unchanging atmosphere around it, the dragon used its vast power to create three worlds. The astral world, Barian world and the multiverse.** **With the creation of these worlds that dragon needed to rest in order to regain his lost power but before it did it released a single tear that contained all of its emotions and knowledge. This being was known as Numeron Dragon"**

Naruto was confused.

"That was interesting but what does that have to do with me?"

**"There is more to the story. By shedding that tear, numeron dragon in fact separated into two parts; the tear was his yin or spiritual half and the body was the yang or physical half. This created two beings, neither of them complete, with their own emotions. The yin half went on to form me. That is why I don't have a true physical appearance. I am just a mass of energy. However, the yang half also took on a new form and simply waited and waited with no memories of its past. Eventually the yang half chose a host in order to be born and experience the joys of life."**

Naruto's eyes widened.

**"It looks like you understand. That's right hatchling, you are a shell created by the body in order to live a normal life."**

"But if I'm as powerful as I think you are saying I am then why did I have so much trouble with people like Nagato or Madara?"

**"That is because you only ever wanted to be strong enough to overcome the obstacle before you. You never wanted to be strong just for the sake of it. This mentality limited your growth. It is actually a good thing you did. You see you would have been lost about what to do with that power without me."**

Naruto gazed deep into the crimson dragon's eyes. He has always been a good judge of character and he knew that everything he was just told was the truth.

"So what now?"

**"It is time for us to become one again. After that we shall head to the prime dimension."**

"What about my friends? Will I ever be reunited with them again?"

**"Unfortunately, the answer is no."**

Naruto couldn't believe it. All that he has wanted for so many years was to see them again and now that was never going to happen. The crimson dragon felt his distress.

**"There is a possibility… They may exist in the prime dimension."**

Naruto's head shot up, with his eyes shining with hope.

**"The prime dimension is different to all others in the multiverse. The Barian and astral world are both a single dimension. However the multiverse is filled with thousands of different dimensions. All much, much smaller than the other two but the prime dimension is the most important. Imagine every dimension as a completely different story but the prime dimension is the original versions all mixed together, each altered so that they can fit together. For this reason your friends may exist in the prime dimension but understand this, they may be completely different."**

This news shocked him. He could see his loved ones again but they wouldn't know him and everything about them could be different, but that didn't matter. This was his only chance at seeing them again, and he would risk everything.

"Okay. Is there anything that I need to know before we fuse?"

**"You will be the dominant personality and you won't be able to acces the power of numeron dragon until both the yin, that is me, and yang, that's you energy is at the same level. Also you won't have your chakra. Before you say anything let me explain. Humans were not naturally meant to have chakra. Kaguya obtained from the shinju's fruit, which her sons inherited which was then passed on to the people. If she never ate the fruit then humans would have never gained the ability to use chakra."**

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he was right. If Kaguya never ate the fruit then chakra would have never appeared.

"One final question. Why?"

**"Like I said before, the prime dimension is a mix of all worlds of the multiverse. For this reason it is both the most important world and the one that faces the most danger. Imagine this, thousands of beings that possess power that rivals and in some cases surpass that of Kaguya. Also, if something happens to the prime dimension, which acts as the central pillar, the multiverse will collapse. The imbalance will cause a chain reaction destroying both the Barian and Astral worlds as well."**

"Okay, Let's do this!"

In a flash of light both the human and dragon were gone.

**Flashback end**

Naruto was reborn into the Hyoudou family as there second son. As he was getting dressed he thinks back to one of the first friends he made in his new life.

He grew up as a regular child until he reached the age of three. When he reached that age he became incredibly shy and introverted. He was in fact scared of meeting new people. The problem was his dreams. He wasn't born with the knowledge of his previous life, they came to him in the form of dreams that started after his third birthday. The dreams just felt too real and the intensity just kept increasing. It was too much for a three year old to handle. He didn't know what was real anymore. His parents tried to help him but nothing seemed to help him. So they decided to head to the country side hoping that it would do Naruto some good. At first nothing seemed to change, that is until he met her.

He ended up becoming lost and while trying to find his parents he met a girl a few years older than him with long black hair. Somehow she was able to help him and he finally found an answer. He wasn't Uzumaki Naruto, nor was he the crimson dragon or numeron dragon, at least not yet, he is Hyoudou Naruto and it was time to act like it.

Naruto walked over to his desk and picked up a card. This card signified the beginning of everything for him. As soon as Naruto found his answer he felt something calling him. He followed the feeling with the girl behind him to an abandoned shrine. There they found this card. It had a beast sealed within it and it deemed Naruto worthy to be his partner. After that he said goodbye to her and finally found his family. Of course his parents were angry at him, especially his mum but they were happy to see that the trip had a positive effect on him.

When they returned home they were happy to see that he continued to get better but they were a bit worried. When he became introverted it was a gradual change that they could see but right now, his entire personality did a 180 incredibly rapidly. So, they took him to see a psychiatrist just to be safe. The doctor decided to take Naruto away just for a few days. At first his parents rejected the idea but after be assured that he would be safe and that there are other children at the facility did they agree to let him go. Once there he was examined by other doctors and he met the other children that were there. It was two girls, one was the same age as him and the other was slightly older. The older girl was very confident and enjoyed fighting but to him she seemed bored. The other girl was able to succeed in nearly anything that she did in the end surpassing many adults and thus lead her to wonder why she was born.

All three were classified as abnormal. The younger girl abnormality was given the name The End. This allowed her to learn the abilities of others through observation and then master that ability to a higher degree than the original user could reach.

The older girl's abnormality was named Creation Burst. This allows her to create techniques that have no limitations. She is even able to create manga style techniques.

The doctors decided that the two were complete opposites. One steals the abilities of others and the other constantly creates new ones.

Naruto's abnormality was named xtreme joker. This is because he was able to beat both of the girls. That was something that the doctors couldn't believe. Originally they were going to name his ability broken ace due the fact that many things just came naturally to him and he was able to progress quickly. In theory he should still be defeated by the end, and creation burst, however the current Naruto inherited the unpredictability of the original. Whenever you thought you knew what he was planning he does something that completely destroys your plan.

Both girls focused on beating Naruto, and he was happy to accept since they now seemed much happier than before. Sadly, his time with them came again but they swore that they would find him and beat him someday.

After Naruto finished changing (his clothes are the same as Sora in Kingdom hearts 2) and moved to his desk and picked up a skull ring.

"Morning Zaruba."

_"Yaa Naruto, watching you will always make me laugh."_

This was the madou ring Zaruba. The two met after an incident at Saki's house. He, Mikan and Riko were invited over to help clean up the place but while there Rin became possessed by the cursed sword Bladix. While fighting Naruto was knocked into Saki's father's private room. While there he found a western broad sword with a gold hilt and without thinking he picked up the blade. What was strange about it is that the more he used the blade the lighter it became and he definitely didn't expect for armour to appear out of nowhere. The armour was originally black with a gold helmet that looked like a wolf with white eyes but during the fight it became gold with long red scarves with rings attached to the end them and the white eyes became red. After a struggle they were able to separate Rin from Bladix and the armour disappeared into a circle of golden energy leaving a Jian sword with a red handle and scabbard that had a red triangle with a gold boarder on it.

Later on Naruto met Saki's father, Ryuuga, and he told him about the connection between the armour and the Tenjouin family. It was created during a supernatural war that had been occurring for centuries and the greatest loss of life were the humans due to the fact that they were much weaker than the races fighting in the war. By using the body of a powerful demon the armour was created and was given the ancient name for hope, Garo, a being whose mission was to protect humanity and to pave a way through the darkness with its golden brilliance. The first wielder of the Garo was the first hero and it is only his bloodline that can inherit the title of Garo due to the blood ritual done using the demons body. However, Garo began to lose its shine as it was passed on from user to user until the once golden armour was pitch black and the descendants of the first user were deemed unworthy by Garo. Even though they couldn't wield the armour it was still passed on from generation to generation. The Tenjouin family were the original users of Garo.

Ryuuga had to check if Naruto was in anyway related to his family, but he couldn't find anything. He nearly had a heart attack seeing a 15 year old swing a sword like it was a light as a feather when just to move it he had to have a team of extremely strong men move it and even so they were barely able to lift it off the ground.

After their conversation, Naruto was given one more gift. The gift was a ring named friend, Zaruba. Both of them were surprised when Zaruba began talking. It seemed both Zaruba and Garo deemed him worthy to become the next golden knight. The only problem was Saki. She knew of the story but always thought that it was a fairy tale so when she learnt of the truth she became a lot more aggressive when it came to gaining Naruto's affection since she decided that he was her soulmate.

Naruto was glad that he met Zaruba. When they formed a contract he learned everything about Naruto, including his past life. To this day Zaruba was the only being that knows about his past life and he was just glad that he had someone to talk to about it.

Naruto but Zaruba on his hand and went downstairs. Once down he saw his cousins, Yuuki Mikan, who was the same age as him, and her elder sister by a year Yuuki Riko as well as their guests; the princesses of deviluke, his 'maid' Zest, the fallen angel Raigo Mikan and finally the exorcist Ellen Mira Mathers. The reason Naruto wasn't living at home was because he wanted to travel so he was able to convince his parents to let him live with his cousins. He moved in at a few years ago when he was 12 just before he started middle school. The first few years were pretty normal but it was the final year of middle school that things became exciting.

On that fateful day when crown princess of the planet deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke dropped into the bathtub, his life and the lives of those around him were changed forever. They learnt many things about the worlds beyond their reach and hidden secrets about earth. That is how he met Zest and Mikan as well as some other supernatural beings. Having the daughters of one of the most powerful being in the universe would of course attract the attention of others on the planet. Zest's former master and the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel, were among the few that he met over the past year.

To him though the best thing that happened is that he was finally able to break free from the shadow of Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't want to admit it but subconsciously his decisions were greatly influenced by his past life and that was something that he did not want to happen. He wanted to live his own life and through the crazy adventures he was slowly able to become his own person. Also, as a bonus he gained the affection of many females including his own cousins but he was too dense to notice. Then came his 15th birthday and trust me when I say he defiantly noticed their feelings for him and of course he returned them and know he was no longer as dense as he was before. None of this would have happened if he didn't come to Sainan.

Thinking about the school made Naruto sad. The school was closing down and he blamed himself. A while ago there was a secret battle royale. It was an invite only battle between schools and the losing had to close. He suspected that his sensei may have had something to do with Sainan competing. I mean all the other schools are battle orientated whereas they only had him, Yami, Mea, Rin and Mikan with any fighting experience and since Yami and Mea couldn't kill their opponents their abilities were limited. Yes, several of the girls have great potential but they didn't have the required skill to best use their abilities. At least he was able to learn a very important lesson that his past self learnt form Uchiha Itachi; that he doesn't have to shoulder the burden alone. Also, he did meet one of his childhood friends in the battle.

Since the decision was sudden the school would remain open a bit longer so all the students can find new schools but most of the students and teachers had no idea why the schools was closing. He was really looking forward to his High school years here. Looks like he just has to make as many memories possible in the short amount of time he has left here.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark room stood several figures cloaked in darkness keeping their identities secret. Kneeling in front of them was a figure wearing a cloak. One of them spoke, revealing himself to be male.

"This mission is an extremely important mission. No matter what you cannot fail. Do what is necessary to succeed."

He threw a picture on the ground. It was a picture of Naruto.

"There is your target. The one who has inherited the title of Garo, Hyoudou Naruto."

"Understood." Replied the kneeling figure in a feminine voice. As she stood up a few strands of blue hair could be seen.

Naruto's life is going to become much more hectic.

**Well that's done.**

**The reason I made Naruto an abnormal is so I can level him up at a fast rate if I want to later on.**

**The school battle is a reference to Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus.**

**I gave Naruto GARO, since in the DXDverse armour = power. He will be getting a few more armours but GARO is what he will mostly use.**

**As you can see, I've changed Naruto's history slightly from when he was in the elemental nations and his power form in this world is yugioh based instead of Battle spirits based. Also, when I say that Naruto and the crimson dragon has fused I mean it to be like when Goku and Vegeta fuse and the new personality is a mix of the two of them but one of them is dominant.**

**The next few chapters will be a farewell to Sainan. Kinda.**

**I'm thinking if giving some of the To love ru characters sacred gears. The question is who should have one and what would it be.**

**Once I update all my stories then I will be mainly focusing on my narutoxgundam seed story. **

**I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, please review.**


	2. AN and a question

**Hey guys,StrikeExia here. I just wanted to apologise about not updating in a while. Honestly,I had some trouble with N-JLM and ended up letting time slip by me and now I'm back at Uni. So, once again I am sorry.**

**Now,my plan is that I will (hopefully) blitz through the Gundam seed part of Moeagare! Naruto! Once that is done I will take a break and focus on my other stories for a bit before starting Gundam seed destiny. So expect an update for Moeagare! Naruto! some time this week.**

**Also between** **the less complicated Aliens, Devils and Naruto! and the more complicated maelstrom of the prime dimension, which do you think I should continue.I see new people still following the discontinued story,so I'd like to ask; which should I continue? If Aliens, Devils and Naruto! is selected then I will add some shinmai maou characters and a few ideas but the xovers will only be naruto, highschool dxd, to love ru and shinmai maou. Apart from that the story will more or less stay the same.**


	3. poll on profile

**A poll is up about the two naruto/DXD fics.**


End file.
